Heads up displays in automotive vehicles provide the driver with the ability to view vehicle information while maintaining view of the road. The heads up display projects vehicle information on to the windshield. The vehicle information may include speed, distance to empty, travel directions or the like.
Currently, heads up displays are mounted to the instrument panel and may include a light source, a lens and a display. The components require a predetermined packaging space. However, such space competes with components configured to provide a visual display of vehicle information on the instrument panel.
In particular, current automotive vehicles may have an electronic display fixedly mounted to the dashboard of the instrument panel. The electronic display includes a panel configured to display a variety of vehicle information such as speed, distance to empty, trip information and the like. Further, the electronic display competes for space with other instruments such as a speedometer, tachometer and the like. Thus, the visual presentation may be limited by the inclusion of other instruments.
The inclusion of a heads up display may be difficult as the components of the heads up display compete with the components of the electronic display and other vehicle components for packaging space.
Accordingly, a need exists for an instrument panel assembly configured to accommodate both an electronic display on an instrument panel and a heads up display on a windshield which reduces the packaging space required relative to current systems with both features.